you swore you'd never tell
by jojo carrey
Summary: lemons/you swore you'd never tell


You swore you'd never tell

got a secret can you keep it

swear this one you'll save

better lock it in your pocket

taken this one to the grave

if i show you then i know you

wont tell what i said cause two

can keep a secret if one of them is dead

why do you smile like you have told a secret

now your telling lies cause you have sworn to keep it

but no one keeps a secret NO one keeps a secret

why when we do our darkest deed do we tell

the burn in our brains become our living hell

cause everybody tells everybody tells got a secret can you keep it swear this one you'll save

better lock it in your pocket taken this one to the grave if i show you the i know you wont

tell what ive said cause two can keep a secret if one of the is dead

look into my eyes now your getting sleepy

are you hypnotized by secrets that your keeping

i know what your keeping i know what your keeping

got a secret can you keep it

swear this one you save

better lock it in your pocket

taken this one to the grave

if i show then i know you wont

tell what ive said

cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

Alice yes jojo i have something i wanna tell you

but you have to promise to never tell anyone

i promise do you swear on your life i swear on my life

you swore you'd never tell you swore you'd never tell

you swore you'd never tell you'd never tell

got a secret can you keep it swear this one you'll save

better lock it in you pocket taken this one to the grave

if i show you then i know you wont tell what ive said

cause two can keep secret if one of the is dead repeat 4 times

yes two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

yes two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

yes two can keep a secret if one of us is dead

2 MONTHS BEFORE CULLENS ARRIVE IN FORKS

im jojo and this is my story of how my life went wrong it starts in the summer when me and my brother was pf jumping 9 past,present,future jumping) then i got a vision it said that i needed to move to fork Washington

so i did i was the summer Jo yeah hey is your room made up yeah why ok so for the rest of the summer i recorded songs and shit hung out wit friends and just kicked it with the family then its time for school

first day they all just stared at me then i saw these guys one of them looked at me he was hot i walked in to my first class i see him in his seat i was a couple minutes late i go in and sit next to him hey im jojo i held out my hand to him he waved im edward ok class were gonna learn each others names its freshman year so well start on the right side of the class he pointed to edward um im edward cullen ok well edward welcome to high school he pointed to me im jack really jack yeah jackass every body started to laughed edward smiled ok so i see we have our class clown already what your real name jojo carrey he shook his head tell your father hello then my best friends walked in well there like my sisters hey jojo hey jor jor hey kaliey sit here behind me i turned around so what you guys do over the summer nothing then somebody walked up to me hey is your dad really Jim carrey yeah omg can you sign my arm yeah sure jojo carrey there you go so your jims kid yeah 19th century you know i love history and that's my most favorite century because he finished it for me spanish influenza yeah how did you know i mean death in that form is fascinating we talked the whole class then the bell rang its time for drama class i walked in hey class were having a play Chicago so here's the scripts she passed them out i knew what part i wanted i love that brodway show ive seen it like may be 30 to 40 times auditions are in a couple of weeks so get to work on it that's what well be working on all week Jordan was in my class i worked with so what part do you want Jo oh i want Roxie the lead we read our line um hey jor jor do you know what part you want ah yeah i think i do at least oh but i don't want to spoil it i got you then the bell rang school went on then it was time for lunch i walked in i saw edward i walked over hey Jo Jo hows your day been so far oh its been great as i sat down then the rest of the cullens walked in oh this is my family were adopted this is Alice, jasper , Rosalie, and emmet hey im jojo i told him about my auditions for Chicago wow so who are you auditioning for Roxie oh so the lead yep break a leg thinks so how old are you really what do you mean come on edward i know your a vamp i mean your whole family is the all looked at me im one to come on guys tell me oh think god i thought you were a human nope but im a hellion which is a vamp from hell im also a then it was time for our next class so i got up ill tell you later so we both got up edward got up then i found out he was in my class so i sat next to him he asked me so i told him he was in every body's head and told them what i said wow that's a lot yeah i know um here's my number he gave it to me then i gave him mine um ill wait for you out side whens its time to leave i want you to meet my parents ok sure hey ed do you wanna go tonight i wanna show you something um i cant im a oh i know that you know ill just stay at your house he looked at me then smiled k so we got our work done then he walked me to my next class which turned out to be his class then it was time to switch classes i went to orchestra he walked me every body was looking school was over i walked out of the school then to my car edward walked over then said follow me k i got in my car then followed him to his house i met carlisle and esme the both agreed to me spending the night we hung out all day me and alice went shopping i made him go along he didn't really mind he told me " as long as im with you it doesn't matter where i am so it was late and i tryed on my clothes for him late that night i could tell he was horny i kissed him and said looks like some body is excited we laughed we started to make out he started to feel me up i said his name then he was hooked we couldn't stop our self's he got on top of me he kissed my neck he ripped my shirt hey that was cute was it was cute ill have alice buy a new one in every color you want then he moved down to my bra it was blood red mm-mm very appealing color he looked at me then he ripped it off then took as much as he could into his mouth and liked and nibbled on my nipple it felt so good then he bit down and sucked on my nipple he got so hard from my blood it felt like electricity running thew his body and mine he pinched the other one and then ran his hand down my body to my panties then RIP TEAR there goes my panties he moved down and kissed my inner thigh then said how much do you want me as he slid his finger in me i sad his name as he slid another in then another he asked again i told him then he took his fingers out then tasted the sweet juices of me he mound then said you taste so sweet then it didn't take very long for me to flip the script on him now im on top i tie his hands to the bed frame he said i can break out of these well see he tried but i didn't work i charmed them then i started to fuck him and teased him he couldn't take not being able to touch me he closed his eyes and imagined it was him he started to move his thighs to my pace that i was going that wen on for a while then i hit my climax an so did he both had lost a lot of strength i un tied him then he flipped on top of me and said my turn for fun he slid back in me oh edward edward baby faster and so he did he also went harder then he clasped on top of me he said that was amazing i know so i went back to sleep we got up it was sunny outside so carlisle called the school and told them they wouldn't be coming in today so i stayed there with edward i got up and took a shower edward got in with me the rest of the day was relaxing then 2 weeks later time foe auditions i got up on stage and said ill be singing the song we both reached for the gun from Chicago later that week the list was put up omg i got the part i ran and found edward and told him great well celebrate today


End file.
